Family
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Severa had heard stories of what her parents were like when they were her age, but seeing their past selves in person gave her a glimpse of their more...lovey-dovey side.


When Severa thought about what her parents were like when they were around her age (well, in her mother's case anyway), she had expected them to be grand warriors. From the stories she had heard, they were both masters at their respective battle crafts. She had seen it first hand with her mother, but her father had died when she was too young to really remember seeing him in action. From what little she had witnessed so far in the past, those stories she had heard about him were very accurate; there was no one in this army that could match his skill with a blade. She was not surprised to see that the stories about them were true.

There was something about them that did surprise Severa, however, and that was how incredibly _nauseating_ her parents were in public. Gregor was currently sitting on a storage crate near the training area that Severa was occupying. Cordelia was sitting on his lap, with her arms around his neck while his settled on her waist. Cordelia was giggling as Gregor placed a kiss on her forehead and then on her cheek, before resting his forehead against hers. Severa felt like she was going to vomit. Severa clenched her jaw in irritation as she tightened her grip on her sword. When she saw her parents start kissing on the lips, she let out a frustrated yell as she threw her practice sword to the ground and stalked off in their direction.

"Gawds! You guys do know that you're in public, right?" Severa exclaimed, stopping in front of her parents and crossing her arms over her chest. Cordelia immediately pulled away from Gregor, blushing with embarrassment. Gregor laughed and reached up to pat Severa on the head. She grimaced and recoiled at the touch.

"He-he, silly Severa! Gregor just want to show world how much he loves his Cordelia! He not care who sees!" Gregor said, pulling Cordelia back to him and hugging her tightly. Cordelia couldn't help but giggle before she cleared her throat.

"Um, maybe this is a bit much, Gregor." Cordelia said as she removed herself from his lap. Gregor pouted as he looked from Cordelia to Severa.

"Oi! Daughter of Gregor is so cruel! Severa should be happy to see how much Gregor loves her mother!" Gregor whined as he stood up as well.

"Ugh, whatever dad! I think everyone in the camp knows by now how grossly in love you two are. No need to scar everyone for life." Severa said, rolling her eyes. Cordelia blushed and adverted her gaze to the sky, and she gasped.

"Oh! It must be almost noon already! I need to meet Sumia for lunch!" Cordelia said, looking back at Severa and Gregor and smiling. "I will see you two later."

Before she could take her leave, Gregor pulled her into his arms for a hug and gave her another light kiss on the lips, causing Severa to make an exaggerated gagging sound.

"Goodbye my sweet Cordelia! Gregor loves you so much!" Gregor said, a huge grin crossing his face.

"I love you too, Gregor." Cordelia said, giggling as she walked off to find Sumia, leaving Severa alone with Gregor.

"So, is little Severa still in training mood? Gregor would love to see how good a fighter his daughter is firsthand." Gregor said, grabbing a practice sword for himself before picking up the one that Severa had discarded from the ground. She stared at the sword with narrowed eyes as he held it out to her, and after a moment she took it from him.

"Alright dad, but I'm not going easy on you just because you're old." Severa said with a smirk.

"Oi! Gregor is not that old!" Gregor said, frowning as a hurt look crossed his face. "Fighting skills of Gregor not diminish with age. Young men like Vaike and Lon'qu also underestimate Gregor and live to regret it." Gregor grinned and readied his sword.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who will be having regrets after I'm through with you." Severa said as she raised her sword and charged at him.

* * *

"What did Gregor say? Severa silly to underestimate Gregor."

"Shut up, dad."

Severa glowered as she let Gregor rub a healing salve on the large lump that had formed on her forehead. She really should have seen this coming. She herself was a formidable fighter; she had to be coming from the future that she did in order to stay alive. Despite that, her father was in an entirely different league and he had defeated her rather quickly.

"Severa has good grasp of basics of combat, but needs to work on her form and maybe learn some advanced techniques." Gregor said, smiling at Severa as he sat down next to her. "Gregor is confused. Did future Gregor not teach Severa anything? Gregor thought she learn to use sword from him."

Severa's expression darkened as she let silence fall between them. Gregor tilted his head his brow furrowing with confusion. She clenched her jaw and shook her head slowly.

"No. You never had the chance to teach me how to fight. You-you died when I was really young..." Severa said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she trailed off. "I hated being compared to mother all the time, so when everyone thought that I was going to follow in her footsteps and become a pegasus knight, I decided to learn how to use a sword instead, like you, dad." Severa grit her teeth as tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes as one tear escaped and slowly ran down her cheek. She had never really told anyone the reason she became a mercenary, and now she was discussing it with that very reason, and her emotions were boiling over. Severa opened her eyes when she felt Gregor place a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over at him. He gave her a slight smile as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"My poor Severa. Gregor is sorry that his future self left you too soon. He hoped his death wasn't in vain." Gregor said, a solemn look crossing his face, and she noticed his eyes were glistening with moisture.

"Well, no. Mother didn't like talking about it, but I heard from others that you died saving her life." Severa said as she took a deep breath, trying to calm the feeling of overwhelming sadness that was growing in her gut. Her eyes widened as Gregor suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Gregor is so sorry he leave you and Cordelia." Gregor began, his voice cracking a bit as he tried to talk between sobs. "Gregor make promise now that he not leave them this time. He stay alive and kicking no matter what. He not fail you again." Gregor rubbed Severa's back gently as he cried, and Severa could not hold back her own tears anymore as she buried her face in Gregor's chest.

"You-you never failed us dad." Severa sobbed. They held each other for a few moments, until they were able to stop their crying. Severa took a deep, calming breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"Mother's face always lit up when she talked about you, even after you died. I-I knew how much you loved each other. How much you loved me. So, don't call yourself a failure." Severa continued, frowning as she looked back up at her father.

"Gregor is so blessed to have such a wonderful daughter. He and Cordelia must have done something right with the parenting business. Gives Gregor hope for this future." Gregor said with a laugh. Severa smiled and hugged Gregor again.

"Well, you better not leave us again daddy, or I'll never forgive you." Severa said.

"Gregor is not going anywhere, he promise you that. He make damn sure this future is different." Gregor replied, nodding as a determined look crossed his face. Severa smiled, confident that this was a promise that he was going to keep. Severa felt blessed to have her family back, and she would treasure every moment that she had with them.


End file.
